Warrior Cat Lemons
by sylverr
Summary: Why am I doing this? Because apparently it boosts your descriptive abilities. Come join me on this adventure I'll regret in the future!


**AN: Hey, as you can probably see, I am a new user here after a long, long time of stalking a stalking y favorite stories. Specifically Warriors and sometimes Homestuck. Anyways, rumor has it that lemons can make you write better. I wonder how.**

**Or perhaps the person that said that is someone that said that to fool authors into writing lemons. Oh well, I guess I've fallen for it.**

**I'll take requests. I prefer OCs, but canon would be fine. Unlike most lemons, however, I actually want some ****_story _****or ****_substance _****if I'm going to write these, so if you're going to request, there's a higher chance if you give me a backstory to it. I'll do anything, really. KitxKit and ApprenticexKit is fine, WarriorxKit will only be done if it has a good reason. And WarriorxApprentice is also fine with whatever, WarriorxKit is the only one I'll be picky on.**

**Well, here's the form. **

**What kind?: (I don't mind anything; rape and groups though, please don't go overboard.)  
Cats: (Name, description and clan, please. It can be as many cats as you want)  
Story behind:**

**Anyways, this first one will be two characters, EmberpawxShadepaw (lust that ends in some weird love)**

* * *

An obsidian black she-cat opened her eyes, the radiating bright gaze unclouding as she squinted in dawns beckoning glow. Emberpaw sat up and yawned, arching her back in a stretch. She swiftly groomed a few scraps of moss bedding out of her sleek coat. Once the gears in her brain began to turn, she abruptly stood up.

_My warrior assessment is today! _She dashed out of the apprentices' den, wildly looking around. Spotting Shadepaw about to leave camp, she ran over to her dear friend and headbutted his side. "Guess what! Today's my warrior assessment!" Emberpaw blurted out, lightly biting at his black ears.

The black-and-white tomcat's mismatched eyes met hers. "Really? Mine too," Shadepaw mewed with a calmness that his companion did not have. Emberpaw visibly reeled back at the surprise.

"Does that mean we're having it together?"

"Yes... or, no, at the same time, but we can't, like, stick together..."

Emberpaw bolted out of camp, assuming Shadepaw would follow. He bounded after her. "We need to practice, then!" she purred over her left should at the tom, nearly ramming into a tree. She halted in a clearing. "Hey, are you gonna also or what?"

"Of course, but I think we need to save our ene- what is that sound?" Shadepaw's brow furrowed, ears swiveling towards the source of the noise. It sounded almost like a cat wailing in pain, but muffled, and... excited. He curiously padded towards the undergrowth, his ears erect as he peered through the shrubs, into the clearing over. Squinting to see, Shadepaw saw the calico pelt of Darkpatch with the mottled-brown tabby coat of Mudstreak. He became confused as he noticed that the tom was on top of Darkpatch. The patched feline nearly jumped out of his fur as he felt a tail on his flank.

Emberpaw had a strange look on her face, her red-amber eyes glowing. "I think we both know what they're up to," she purred, muzzle close to the one obsidian black ear of Shadepaw. He felt her warm breath tickle the long strands of fur on his inner ear, and the heat that built up on his face told him that he had to be blushing under his fur. With her seductive attitude towards him, he realized what Mudstreak was doing to Darkpatch.

"Maybe we should go practice in a different clearing?" Shadepaw suggested, his eyes wide and ears pinned to the back of his head. Emberpaw simply giggled, with the same high-pitched and bubbly squeal she always had.

"I think that this one is just fine for training," she purred, her voice silky and tempting him to agree.

He shook his head rapidly, his blue and green eyes pleading. "Emberpaw, stop. We can't... we're only apprentices, what if you had kits before you even got an apprentice of your own, what if we're caught, what if-" Shadepaw was cut off for the second time today, this time by Emberpaw's tail.

"Can you just shut up? None of that is going to happen. What if I _want _kits?" Emberpaw snapped, beginning to get annoyed by Shadepaw's defiance against her seductions. Shadepaw relaxed.

"Emberpaw, I-I've never done that before, anyways..." He tensed up again as she rolled her eyes.

"Neither have I, alright? You're my best friend, stupid furball," Emberpaw grumbled playfully, tackling him and batting at his ears with her paws. "Just, please? If I want my first to be with anyone, it's you." She glanced off to the side as the moans from over to where the two warriors were was replaced with a heavy panting. "C'mon."

Shadepaw gave only one meek nod of his head; barely enough for her to tell he even moved. The fire in those amber eyes was reignited. "You can... get me ready, if you want." Emberpaw purred and bent down, licking gently at his neck and cautiously edging downwards. She had always imagined that the tom would be doing this to her, but of course she would be dominant over Shadepaw.

He closed his eyes, breathing slow as he concentrated on the faint trail Emberpaw's sandpapery tongue was making down his body. His eyes snapped open as he felt her velvety paws on his sheath. She kneaded at a slight pressure, coaxing the pink tip out into the open. Stopping the motion of her paws to lick at the crown of his member, Shadepaw took in a gasp of air. He softly mewed out a moan.

Emberpaw purred and looked over to his face, smiling at him briefly. As soon as she took the length into her mouth, the excitement that hung in the air was beginning to make it hard to breathe. She moved her tongue against one side, letting her teeth gently graze Shadepaw's member.

The tom's black tail reached and curled its tip around her nearest back paw, assuring Emberpaw that her denmate was thoroughly enjoying the "preparations." Emberpaw could feel her own core was starting to dampen at the sounds of her lover's moans. She bobbed her head slightly with speed, Shadepaw trying to push his hips farther towards her face.

"E-Emberpaw! I'm gonna...!" he cried out, his face contorting in pleasure. Emberpaw quickly pulled away, albeit disappointing Shadepaw. She knew if he came now, he wouldn't have much left for the mating."That was... spectacular." He stood up, shaky before gaining his balance back. "Can we do the real thing now?"

Emberpaw wanted her own turn with Shadepaw's head between her legs, but nodded. "Yeah," she chuckled. She suddenly steeled and looked at Shadepaw with a serious air. "But, be careful, okay? You have barbs around your dick." It sounded blunt, which made her snort afterwards. "Seriously, though, I heard from she-cats that it hurts..."

Shadepaw nodded and leaned forward, licking her muzzle. "I'll be gentle, I promise." She got into a neatly formed hunter's crouch, her tail sweeping to the side. He couldn't help but stare. Snapping out of the semi-trance, he mounted her, his forepaws gripping her hips and her scruff gently grabbed in his jaws. "Oh, wait... what do I do when I..."

"I don't care," Emberpaw purred in a low tone of voice, which was how she talked when being seductive.

Shadepaw rubbed the tip of his member on her slit. He thrusted into her, both of them releasing a moan. Emberpaw was surprised that here was no pain, until he pulled back out. She screeched, claws tearing the grass below them. "I can stop if you're hurting too much!"

"No!" Emberpaw growled. "It'll get better for me, just keep going..." He hesitated, but moved his hips into hers again, each time the pain from the back-pointing barbs lessening, until she was finally moaning in bliss; not agony. Shadepaw groaned into her scruff, keeping a steady pace.

"Oh, for Starclan's sake, go faster!" Emberpaw demanded. Shadepaw picked up the pace, but not enough for her. "Fuck me _**harder**_, dammit!" she snarled, pushing her hips back against his in hope that the motion would spur him.

Shadepaw pushed into her with as much force and speed as he could, his moans echoing after hers. He let go of her scruff. "Emberpaw, oh Starclan!" he yowled.

"Make me yours, S-Shadepaw," Emberpaw managed to huff out between moans. "I'm almost there... I'm going to cum! _SHADEPAW_!" She was now panting.

Shadepaw grunted, then opened his mouth. "I'm gonna... Emberpaw, I'M CUMMING!" They orgasmed in time together, the exhaustion hitting Shadepaw like a slap across the muzzle. He pulled out of her and flopped back onto the carpet of grass, Emberpaw collapsing next to him. 

"I love you," Emberpaw purred, catching her breath. Some of their fluids pooled around her.

"I...I love you too."

"Are you guys done now?" Frostgaze grumbled. Shadepaw sat up, so fast it made him dizzy and looked his mentor straight in the eye.

* * *

**Woo. I hope that was alright for my first lemon... hopefully this will pay off when I actually write a real fanfic. c:**

**If there's any typos, please tell me.**


End file.
